Optimizing compilers are software systems for translation of programs from higher level languages into equivalent assembly code, also referred to as assembly code, for execution on a computer. Optimization generally requires finding computationally efficient translations that reduce program runtime. Such optimizations may include improved loop handling, dead code elimination, software-pipelining, improved register allocation, instruction prefetching, instruction scheduling, and/or reduction in communication cost associated with bringing data to the processor from memory. In addition, optimization requires compilers to perform such tasks as content and contextual analysis, fact-finding, translation, and so on to provide an efficient assembly code.
Current DSP (Digital Signal Processor) compilers do not generate efficient assembly code because current approachs do not exploit the intrinsic characteristics of a DSP, such as Multiply ACcumulate (MAC) units, special purpose registers, multiple buses with restricted connectivity, number of pipeline stages, and so on. Even an experienced assembly programmer generates optimized assembly code for a given application, after a few iterations, manually by incorporating a myriad of permutations and combinations of intrinsic characteristic of the DSP functionalities. This manual approach takes a longer period of time and the window of opportunity to reach the market (time to market) with an efficient DSP compiler can be significantly affected. Generally, DSPs are dedicated processors that are used in real time applications, such as in wireless communications that require optimized assembly code to process information most efficiently in a manner so that it consumes less power, enhances speed, and increases channel capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a DSP compiler that captures architecture specific functionalities to efficiently generate assembly code. There is also a need for a DSP compiler that can efficiently map higher level programming language to assembly code of the target DSP. Furthermore, there is a need for rapid development of compiler to handle the complexities of modern DSPs.